Poker Games
by UmaChanxo
Summary: Anakin and Obi Wan are sent on a peacekeeping mission on the planet earth... Anakin, getting bored, decides to drag Obi Wan off to a club... what happens when Anakin bets their lightsabers in poker? will he lose? R
1. Chapter 1

**Poker Games**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Short messed up humour fic. Poor Anakin.. always getting into trouble... R&R!_

* * *

Obi Wan watched as Anakin played poker with a bunch of people on the planet Earth. They had been sent there on a peace-keeping mission and Anakin found this boring. He was going through his 'Let's see how much patience Master Kenobi has before he gets really ticked and slices off my hand' stage.

Anakin had decided that dragging Obi Wan off to a club would be fun, so here they were, Anakin betting everything he owned in a game of poker.

His padawan wouldn't give up, Obi Wan knew that, but this was getting ridiculous!

Anakin bet everything he had on a pair of two's. Of course, he lost.

"Anakin… that's not gonna…" Obi Wan began, looking at his hand.

"Shut up Obi Wan" Anakin replied, glaring at his cards with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Ha!" Anakin said proudly, "I bet my lightsaber!"

"Uh… Anakin?" Obi wan protested.

"And his!" Anakin added, pointing at Obi Wan.

"What's a lightsaber?" A woman with long black hair asked curiously.

"A deadly weapon" Anakin said, slicing through a nearby table.

"Wow" They all stared at the weapon with determination.

"What do you have?" A man wearing glasses asked.

"4 of a kind" Anakin said proudly.

"Royal Flush" The woman with black hair said, lying down her cards.

"Pair of sevens" The man said, scowling.

"I win!" The woman said with glee, grabbing the lightsabers.

"Anakin, you idiot!" Obi Wan said, standing.

"What?" Anakin asked, apparently thinking that losing your lightsaber on a foreign planet was normal.

The woman had gotten up and ran off, waving the lightsaber around proudly.

"This planet's done for" Obi Wan said, putting his hand over his face.

"What? Why?" Anakin asked, totally clueless.

"How stupid are you?" Obi Wan was getting ticked with his padawan's behavior.

"They're just lightsabers" Anakin stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Obi Wan smacked him across the head, "You're an idiot, Padawan."

"Ow! That hurt!" Anakin complained, rubbing the side of his face.

"The council's gonna kill you" Obi Wan sighed.

"Me? It's your fault!" Anakin said bluntly.

"My fault! How's it my fault!" Obi Wan protested.

"I don't know… I'll just tell them you were drunk" Anakin said, grinning.

"ANAKIN!" Obi Wan shouted, smacking him again.

"Well, what do you say we go find those lightsabers?" Anakin said, still grinning.

Obi Wan followed Anakin outside the club, still mumbling about how stupid he was.


	2. Strange things

_**I dont own Star Wars, Fruits Basket, Pirates of the Carribean, or Harry Potter.**_

The random stupidness in this chapter is just stupid so enjoy! R&R  
**

* * *

**

**Part two**

Outside, Anakin spotted two metal objects gleaming in the sunshine.

"Hey! Master, they're over here!" He shouted joyfully.

"You're lucky those people left them." Obi Wan scolded.

"They could have dropped them, maybe we should find them?" Anakin suggested stupidly.

"Oh go home." Obi Wan stated, irritated

"Where are you going?" Anakin questioned.

"Joining the dark side." Obi Wan retorted sarcastically.

"You have hope" Kazuma from the manga 'Fruits Basket' randomly appeared.

"Huh?" Obi Wan and Anakin said in unison.

"Wha-! Shishou what the (Close your ears children) are you doing here?" Kyo also appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm confused…" Anakin whined.

"Ha! I shall rule!" An eerie voice spoke from the shadows.

"Sith?" Obi Wan wondered aloud.

"No, that is Voldemort." A boy with jet-black hair, a scar that keeps switching sides and ridiculous round glasses that don't have lenses said, coming out of a rock.

"Okay… things just keep getting weirder and weirder…" Kyo complained.

"This coming from a kid that's completely animated and has huge eyes and a ridiculously small mouth. And what's with those ears coming out of your head now that your getting angry… hey why are your clothes all pointy?" Voldemort shouted.

"But why is the rum gone?" Captain Jack Sparrow announced out of nowhere.

"Umm… that's it… I'm leaving." Anakin said, turning away.

Obi Wan awoke in his room, sweating. "Thank goodness…" He thought, "It was just a dream… a weird one at that."

"Well hello there…" A voice came from the corner…

-End-


End file.
